Rules To Be Broken
by crimsonsky132
Summary: Above all else, she knew to guard her heart as she entered the ring, but she is thrown into the craziest of circumstances. Danielle could have never imagined that it would get this far out of hand to have a crush on a WWE Superstar. SheamusXOC CMPunkXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey you guys! Well, I can say that I'm officially a big fan of WWE and had the urge to write. So, here is my first wrestling story. Hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think…Oh! And I only own Danielle. No. One. Else.**

I can do this; I just have to make the call. I've put it off for long enough. Slowly dialing the number into my phone, I grudgingly held it up to my ear.

Ring.

And the anticipation begins.

Ring.

Oh crap. Maybe I should just hang up.

Ring.

No, you can do this.

Ring.

'_Hey, this is Marcy, and I'm sorry I can't come to the phone right now-'_ with that I hung up.

I can't just leave her a message. She'd kill me. What am I going to tell her anyway_? 'Hey mom, I got the offer. Who cares if I get hurt? Peace out.' _ Haha…no. Without time to think of what I could possibly say my phone started to buzz in my hand. Looking down, the dreaded word flashed up on the screen.

_Mom _

Speak of the devil, right? Pressing the talk button I cautiously held the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" I whispered.

"Sweetheart! I'm sorry I didn't get to the phone in time. I had to help your dad and brother in the garage."

"Oh, that's fine." I said slowly, stalling.

"So, what's up?" she asked, getting straight to the point. I quietly sighed. "Is everything alright?" she questioned after a moment.

"Yeah, everything's fine." I cleared my throat. "I actually have something to tell you-"

"Oh my gosh. You're pregnant!" she squealed. I ran a hand through my hair.

"No mom."

"Oh. Well, what is it then?" You can do this; just spit it out.

"I got the job offer…and I'm taking it." She was quiet. "Mom?" I asked after a minute.

"Listen, not that I'm not happy for you, but maybe you should reconsider."

"Look, I know what I'm getting myself into. I talked to Uncle V. and everything is set. If they see what I can do then, well, I think I have a chance at this. Just one day at the gym or in training. I know I can do this."

"I still don't think it's a good idea-" the phone was taken away from her.

"Listen here, Danielle Merrill. Get out there, and just don't kill yourself. This will be a lot better for you than the job at the office. You're old enough to make this choice." My dad knew it too. I hated my job here.

"Yeah, go for it Dani!" I heard my brother, Drake, yell in the background.

"She'll get hurt." I heard mom say.

"I'll just try not to then." I concluded with a smile.

"You can always say no though." She said, taking back the phone.

"Leave the girl alone." Dad yelled out, and I rolled my eyes.

"Well Mom," I began, looking at where I was. "it's a little late for that."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I'm already at the airport." I said awkwardly.

"What?" I heard her yell.

"Yeah…plane leaves in less than an hour." I kind of grinned.

"Wait, where are you headed?"

"Florida." I've never been there before…hope it'll be worth it. What am I saying? Of course it will be worth it!

"You're leaving the mountains?" she was obviously baffled and I tried not to roll my eyes.

"I sort of _have_ to, Mom." From then on she went off into her own tangent.

"No! I don't want you to get hurt sweetheart. Your job here isn't so bad, right? We can figure something else out."

"Mom." I said boldly. "I want to do this." I heard her sigh.

"Ok." She was defeated…and for once I won the battle.

"Look, I've got to get going soon. Love you guys." I hurried out, trying to end the conversation. See, I really love my family, but I just am not a fan of phone calls. Not with them, or with anyone really.

"Love you too." She ended the call and I silently praised the heavens, putting the phone back into my pocket.

A half an hour later I was checked in and ready to go. My seat on the plane was a window seat, which scared me half to death. Let's say I'm not the biggest fan of heights. Nonetheless I tried to get comfortable and dealt with it. Halfway into the ride I made my way to the restroom to get a break from sitting down. The room was small I just stood in front of the mirror, running a hand through my hair.

In the mirror, I saw familiar hazel eyes, high cheekbones, and light brown hair that went to the middle of my back. Same old same old me. However, I'm no longer going to be able to be same old same old. I'll have to be bigger, greater.

I'll have to be a diva. A WWE diva.

"I'm really doing this." I whispered, and made my way back to my seat.

**Well, I suppose that this story does need an intro, so here you go. Hope you enjoyed, and let me know what you think. The next chapter will definitely be more interesting. Much love –Crimsonsky132**


	2. Challenge Accepted

**Well, hopefully this chapter will be more interesting. Danielle meets the gang. Let me know what you guys think.**

Chapter 2

**Danielle's Pov**

"Well, thank you for a tour of the place Uncle Vince-"

"Mr. McMahon." He corrected. What the hell? "We stay professional here, Miss Danielle." He continued on. "Family is one of those things that some people feel is an unfair advantage."

"An unfair advantage?" I was getting angry now. "I've worked hard for this!" I yelled in his dinky office. We were sitting around getting some last minute paperwork completed.

"I know, I know." He sighed. A moment later he pulled out one more packet for me to fill out. After a good half an hour we were almost done. Thank the heavens, because I was on the verge of pulling out my hair.

"Last one." My uncle proclaimed. "Just sign here." With that I signed and he grinned. Finally!

"Look, I know it'll be hard, but I'm ready." I declared.

"Good, because your first match is against Eve on Monday."

"What?" I almost toppled out of my chair. Monday? I have three days to get ready? Hell! That was fast.

"Yes. You got it?" I nodded slightly. "Now, just a couple of things." Great, here comes a speech. "Don't get cocky- you'll wind up hurt. Don't start bullshit with other wrestlers, especially the divas- you'll wind up dead. And above all else," he began, "guard your heart- you'll end up in pretty bad shape if you let a Superstar grab your attention."

"I won't let it happen Mr. McMahon." I rolled my eyes. "Uncle Vince," I whispered. "Thank you for a chance here. I promise you I won't get my head in the clouds, and I won't let a guy screw it up." For the first time today I saw my uncle smile.

"Danielle, you'll go far here. I've seen the talent you have, so good luck, kid. I'll be rooting for you." I smiled. "Oh, and before I forget," he began, sitting up. "this is for you." He pulled out an envelope.

"What's this?" I asked.

"Money." Wait…what? Quickly I opened the envelope and inside I found…five hundred dollars?

"I haven't even started yet." I said dumbly, still gaping.

"Well, think of it as a start. It's not much, but we all get a part. There will be a lot more if you win on Monday." Wow. This. Is. Amazing!

"I'll give it my all." I smiled with a Cheshire grin.

"I don't doubt it. Hey, Stephanie should be outside. You don't have to stay at a hotel; we've already sorted it out. If you want to, that is." Sweet. I haven't seen her in years!

"Well then, thanks very much. I'll go meet her out there." With a goodbye and a professional handshake I left to meet my cousin.

Later that afternoon, as I finished getting comfortable in the guest room at my cousin's home, I found myself staring blankly at the envelope that Uncle Vince had given me. I'm really here, doing this. I'm starting on Monday. I've already been paid. What? That is how much money I'd make every _week_ at my job at the office. It hasn't even been a day! Sweet! I feel like a kid with a new toy. While I was pondering what to do with it there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." I chimed, standing up. Stephanie opened the door and stepped in with a grin.

"Hey Dani, are you up for a some training in the morning?"

"Training." I repeated and she nodded. "Well, I think I've _trained_ long enough. _But_," I continued, "a _warm-up_ would be nice. I'm in." Her smile grew.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that. I think I can get some of the Superstars and Divas to join in-so you can meet them before Monday night."

"That'd be great." I concluded. With a nod she left and I fell back to the bed. For the umpteenth time in the last two days the thoughts of me being here have been overwhelming. This starts now. I'm officially going to be a diva.

That next morning I was giddy as ever…and on the car ride to the gym I think Stephanie could tell.

"Excited much?" she laughed and I eagerly nodded.

"Yep."

"Well, that's normal. Just try and see past the façade of some of the gang. They can be extremely prideful and could stab you in the back if you let them." Well, that killed the happy mood a little bit. I nodded in agreement though. I guess I've gotta watch my back now.

The gym was small and in the back there was a room with mats all over the ground. That's where we were headed. I could hear voices before we even entered, and all of a sudden I was overwhelmed with the feeling of being shy. Well, this can't be good.

"Relax." Stephanie whispered as we entered the room. There were a handful of people that I quickly recognized. For instance, in the corner I saw the masked face of Rey Mysterio standing next to the tatted up CM Punk. Close by I saw Mr. red-headed Sheamus and Chris Jericho. As for Divas go, I noticed blondie Beth and...the girl who I was bound to go against in just a matter of days. Eve. Overall, I can honestly say that I was, for lack of better words, starstruck.

"Hey you guys." My cousin said warmly and everyone offered a nod or a 'hello'.

"Who's the new girl?" Chris asked and the others nodded in agreement. Time to man-up.

"Danielle." I spoke up.

"She's the newest in the diva family." Stephanie added. Everyone raised an eyebrow.

"Really now." CM grinned. "Well then, welcome fresh meat." He said, crossing his arms. That got a snicker out of the guys.

"Nice to meet ya chica." Rey smiled.

"Hello lass." Sheamus nodded my way.

"It's nice to meet you all."

"Yeah, yeah. It's nice to meet you too." Eve said boredly. Hm, if this is boring her, maybe we should liven it up in here.

"Well then," I began and everyone looked my way. "Why are we still standing around? Let's get to work."

"Wait, are you ready to get your butt beat already?" Beth asked and I shook my head.

"Hell no." I grinned. I'm not going down.

"This is the big time baby. You won't survive." Eve said smugly.

"Wanna bet?" I contorted. From that I heard a round of 'Oohs'.

"Come on lass." Sheamus grinned. "You're bound to be mince meat by the end of your first match with that kind of attitude." I smirked at him and looked around.

"Challenge accepted."

**Tada! What do you guys think? Is Danielle too cocky? or too competitive? Let me know what you guys want to happen. Much love-Crimsonsky132**


	3. Big Time Baby

**Welcome to the jungle! Danielle is back and ready to brawl-let me know what you guys think! **

Chapter 3

**Danielle's Pov**

"Rock."

"Paper."

"Scissors."

"Come on, you have to 'shoot' at the end." I said, sitting up. Everyone knows that that's how you play.

"No I don't." Zack retorted, crossing his arms smugly.

"What's going on here?" Sheamus, whom I found out was actually was named Stephen, asked, walking by.

"I'm winning at rock paper scissors bro." Zack grinned goofily.

"More like cheating." I whispered, slumping back into my seat.

"Well, as much fun as this seems, you better get ready for your match. There are people already filing into the arena."

"Yeah." I agreed wearily. Boy, am I nervous. What if I fall on my face? Or lose the match tonight?

"Well, this has sedated my boredom for the moment, but now I believe it's time to diagnose your problems so that I can lead you to the enlightenment that you all so desperately need." Oh great, Damien Sandow in his fancy spancy robe walked in. "You ignoramuses are all-"

"Look fella, we don't have time for this. Why don't you go 'enlighten' someone else?" Sheamus said offhandedly. Turning, I saw Zack shooing him away as well.

"Thank you for the invitation. I can say that you have all surprised me with the courtesy of manners. Don't mind if I do. I know that there are others who will appreciate my great words of wisdom, because, _I_, _Damien Sandow_, am going to be the intellectual savior of the masses." And with that monologue he walked away. Silently I thanked the heavens. I'm not a fan of the guy, or how he believes that he is a martyr or a savior in any way. Give me a break. I think God is the only one that can do that, and he doesn't have to wear pink to do it. I grinned slightly at that thought.

"How many friends do you think he had growing up?" Zack asked once he was gone.

"Friends? That's a funny one fella." Sheamus grinned. I had to laugh at that one.

"You know it." Zack nodded, and my grin widened further.

"So, back to your game-" Sheamus repeated.

"It was just to pass the time. I was…bored." I said carefully, sitting on the edge of my seat.

"Really now." Zack retorted.

"Worried, aren't ya? Are you letting that rough and tough attitude slip away already? That's how you'll lose the match." Sheamus said knowingly, taking a seat. Way to gang up on me, huh?

"I'm more anxious than worried." I said back to them quickly. "Besides, aren't you the one who told me that I won't last with some attitude?" He shrugged.

"I came in with some attitude." He said simply.

"And you sir are the World Heavyweight Champion." I countered. He grinned, but before I could say anything else I heard my name being called out. Turning, I saw AJ walking my way…She just became the GM. I don't want to get on her bad side.

"What's up?" I asked after a moment. She smiled.

"Just wanted to say hello. A new face around here might be a good thing. Maybe you should consider getting ready for your match tonight though." I was still wearing jeans and a jacket. Agreeing I nodded and stood up.

"Tall, huh?" AJ asked, and I shrugged. "Even in heels…not even close." She murmured.

"Uh, sorry?" I apologized awkwardly. I can't really help my height, which stood at 5'9". She shook her head and smiled again.

"Don't apologize. Stature isn't everything. Well," she began, grabbing my arm, "she has to get ready guys. "It's show time." And with that she started pulling me away.

"See you guys later." I said back to them.

"Yeah." They said in agreement.

"Danielle," Sheamus called out once more. "Don't worry about that stalemate at the gym with Eve. It's nothing to fret about." And I nodded, before turning back to AJ.

"So, ready to go against Eve?" She asked.

"Yeah." I said wearily. I'm actually ready to kick some butt, but Eve kind of left a bad taste in my mouth that day. She acted like I wasn't worth her time there.

"Ah, you don't like her either, huh?" AJ acknowledged.

"I never said that." I told her.

"You didn't have to." She countered.

"I don't think it's that obvious. Besides, I think she's the one that doesn't like me." I murmured, and she shrugged.

"Don't worry about it. I'm not a fan of her myself." She said slowly. "Well, good luck tonight." She said once we got to the Diva's locker room and left me to it. Twenty minutes later I found myself ready to go, pacing, and yes, worried. I saw Eve out of the corner of my eye still putting on makeup, and the urge to leave was now overwhelming. Why am I freaking out about this? I shouldn't be worried about another diva. This can't be any worse than high school, right? Chill out Dani, you've got this. Putting on my calm mask I walked out, striding past Kelly Kelly who gave me a small smile. Maybe they're not bad.

Another twenty minutes later and I was found lounging around again with some of the others, including Chris Jericho, Brodus Clay, Sheamus, John Cena, and Zack Ryder. The first match had begun, between Dolph and Christian, and we were watching on- some less interested than others.

"Danielle. Eve." I heard and looked up to see AJ.

"Yes?" I asked.

"You're on next. Eve better hurry up." She grinned and walked off.

"Who's ready to make bets then?" Zack asked and pulled out his wallet. I shook my head and shrugged back into my chair.

"Twenty bucks that New Girl won't last three minutes." Chris said and I jabbed him in the side because he was conveniently sitting next to me.

"New Girl has a name." I spoke up.

"I'll take your bet." Zack agreed. "And I bet that she won't last five minutes."

"Nice, thanks you guys." I murmured.

"Take it easy." Sheamus spoke up, and then looked around. "A hundred dollars." He started. That got everyone's attention. "A hundred dollars that Danielle will actually win this." Wow, way to amp it up.

"You're on." Brodus agreed.

"Great." I murmured.

"You better kick some butt out there, Danielle." John smiled, and walked out. Well, way to help with the nerves. Three minutes later I found myself waiting for the intro music to start playing. Eve had walked out a moment earlier, sending me a smile less than genuine. I shrugged it off however when began to hear Booker T talk about a new diva joining the RAW family. Soon an unfamiliar tune started blaring over the speakers.

It's go time.

You can do this.

Without second thought I strode out of the hallway into the view of the…thousands…of people…in the audience. I stopped for a moment, being blinded by the lighting and the sheer size of the arena. Catching view of Eve in the ring sparked a new surge of energy through me though, and I continued on boldly. You can do this, Dani. You can do this.

This is big time baby.


	4. Set-Ups

**Hello! Sorry about this taking so long, BUT this is the first time I've had an internet connection in what has seemed like forever. Now, I know I'm not up to date, but I'll speed things up within the next couple of chapters. Thanks for reading, and here you go!**

Chapter 4

**Unknown's Pov**

Just as Danielle left for her match none other than Vince McMahon made his way out to where we were all lounging about. Already? Hell, he usually doesn't show his face around the lot of us.

"Men, we have a new storyline. You all know the drill." He said simply, his face showing little interest.

"Does this have to do with the new girl?" Zack asked with a sly grin.

"It just might." He lightly smirked, before turning to walk off. From behind he called out once more. "Punk, you're up first." And with that CM walked out after him. That was the drill. He would give everyone their 'job' to carry out with the storylines one by one.

"Let the games begin, right?" Zack grinned once more once they were gone and that got a rise out of the guys.

"Yeah, she's making-out material all right." Someone else interjected. Another round of chuckles ensued.

"Making out? I wouldn't stop there." Zack corrected. Oh dear; I've never looked forward to the fake flings on the job. You better watch out, Danielle. There's a storm coming your way.

**Danielle's Pov**

One…slap.

Two…slap.

Three…slap.

The foreign music came back on, and I was pulled up by the arm. My head was in a tizzy; did that really just happen? I looked down to the ground, where Eve was slowly sitting up. I beat a Diva? I beat Eve? It was as if she were doing a half-ass job on purpose! Is that what was supposed to happen? It took me a second to process.

I beat Eve?

I pinned a Diva?

I won the match…I won the match!

A smile slipped out. C'mon, I couldn't help it! A moment later I looked down, Eve still getting to her knees, sending me a less than genuine glance.

Eve looked at me.

I looked at her.

There was another moment of pure stalemate, like at the gym. We had been going back and forth with no lead way for a while, and eventually Stephanie had to break it up so others could go at it. I was frustrated then, just as I had become confused now.

Slowly she stood, not taking her eyes off me nor how my arm was raised by the official in the ring with us. Then before I could register what was going on, she wrapped her arms around me in a…friendly embrace? What the hell is wrong with this chick? Well I couldn't just awkwardly stand there, so I slowly returned the gesture. As I was moving away though she reached higher and yanked at my hair causing me to yelp in surprise. From then on things went downhill at a rather quick rate. She raised her leg and kneed me in the gut, rather hard at that, and pushed back on my shoulders.

Ouch.

Bad move Eve.

Yes, I collapsed but I grabbed her ankle and yanked her down too, landing on her ass with a thud. She groaned and glared my way and soon we engaged in the little sissy fighting about the arena. Real mature, I know, but she started it! After a minute I heard for security to be called out, and that wouldn't do; I'd have to make an escape and quick because I was bound to be in a shload of trouble. So, standing quickly I pulled an exasperated Eve up alongside me and gave her a wicked left hook, sending her sprawling away in the other direction.

Looking for an escape, I clumsily slid through the ropes and hopped off of the ring, quickly gaining in pace to return backstage. I didn't look back at Eve. I didn't look back at the crowd; I was on autopilot in a fight or flight scenario. Security walked past sending me odd looks, and I held up my hands as if in a surrender. They bypassed me and I scurried to the security I had offstage; too bad I'm probably going to be scolded.

**Unknown's Pov**

Damn that was cool, I mean even my premiere to WWE wasn't _that_ great! She's a little spitfire. Not a second too soon Danielle reappeared to where we were lounging about and a couple of cat-calls and whistles ensued from the guys. She looked like a deer in the headlights, not knowing how to react, and sheepishly turned her face down before starting to walk away.

Not going to lie, she looked cute being shy, I hadn't seen her quite that way before, and I slowly grinned.

**Danielle's Pov**

"Wait up, lass, I oughta say thanks." Sheamus called out, and I slowly turned. "I haven't gotten my pay yet, sorry lads." He chuckled, holding out his hand. Cursing, Brodus grudgingly handed him his money and I gave a small smile before turning, ready to leave before they could say more.

"Danielle!" a voice exclaimed, and I span around, my face flushing as I realized Uncle Vince was the one calling to me. Shit. This can't be good. He looked frustrated, maybe even angry, and waved his hand as if wanting me to follow. Slowly I did, feeling small in the moment, and made my way to his office.

Once the door was closed he asked me to take a seat, and preparing to be yelled at I clutched at the chair. I've already ruined my chances at my dream, all because of a stupid daft Diva. Nice going Eve. Instead of being yelled at however, Vince pulled out an envelop and handed it over to me. I numbly looked at it, fear washing over me.

I was being fired. It had to be a pink slip, a letter of notice.

"Well are you going to open it or not?" he barked impatiently after a moment, and with a grudging pace I opened the damn thing up…it wasn't a pink slip…

"You're paying me?" I blurted out, staring at the check in my hands. I didn't even care to look at the amount at that moment; I was far too confused for that.

"I told you I would if you won your match, you should listen a little more Miss Dani." Uncle Vince's expression shifted to one of amusement. "And after what I saw tonight, you're going to get a whole lot more if you keep it up." He smirked.

"But what about Eve-" I began.

"That was planned. Sorry, but it did add to the surprise effect." He said simply. Seriously! What the hell, I could've taken her ass down regardless of it being planned! Eve's still a bitch in my book. He sent me out of the office soon, and as I walked out I nudged into someone.

"Sorry." I murmured lightly, turning to walk off.

"It's no problem. Nice job out there, Danielle." Looking up, someone pat me on the shoulder. CM Punk was leaning against the wall, smirking my way.

"Thanks." I said quietly, watching him stretch out, the smirk not leaving his face.

"Well, I'll catch you around." He said slowly, before turning away.

**Well, I hope you all enjoyed-I'll get a new update as soon as I can, but till then, thank you guys for reading. Let me know what you think! Much love, Crimsonsky132**


End file.
